loszan_qfandomcom-20200214-history
Los Zan-Q Wiki
'Bienvenido a Los Zan-Q Welcome to Los Zan-Q' Los Zan-Q es un clan bilingüe compuesto por miembros casuales y activos. Los Zan-Q es un clan amistoso que siempre está en comunicación y que en realidad funciona como un clan ya que toma en consideración las opiniones de cada miembro. Ellos se esfuerzan por perfeccionar las incursiones de los recursos y las estrategias de ataque de guerra al igual que compartir con otros miembros del clan. Los Zan-Q participan en guerras frecuentemente, normalmente esperando uno o dos dias entre las mismas para recuperación . Todo el mundo quiere un clan amistoso, activo que gane guerras y obtenga botín. Cada miembro del clan respeta el clan y toma en cuenta las siguientes directrices: 1. Todos los miembros deben ser lo suficientemente activa para atacar dos veces en cada guerra de clanes que las estrellas necesitan ser ganado. Los ataques ayudan a ganar estrellas y despojos de ganancia de la guerra. Si no es capaz de participar, los miembros deberían opción fuera de la guerra . 2. Todos los miembros deben respetar a los demás y honrar a las llamadas cuando otro miembro que se va a atacar. La construcción de ejércitos específicos contra una base es más eficaz. Todas las llamadas de guerra conocidos se pueden encontrar aquí. 3. Todos los miembros deben atraer a las tropas del clan enemigo a menos que use un ejército dragón. Matar a las tropas del clan enemigo asegura un ataque exitoso. 4. Todos los miembros necesitan tener la mayoría de las defensas mejoradas al nivel apropiado de su Ayuntamiento. Defensas ayudan a mantener el "clan match-up" de las guerras más uniforme. Estas directrices no son absolutas, pero el clan puede tomar como ofensa el que no se hagan intentos de modernización o ningún ataque durante la guerra. Si los miembros del clan sienten que no se están tomando en serio las directrices implantadas por el mismo, se pasará juicio para determinar que decisión se tomará al respecto. La comunicación es la clave especialmente cuando alguien tiene una agenda apretada durante una guerra o tiene la intención de actualizar, pero no ha tenido el tiempo. Por favor comunicarse en nuestro entorno amigable, activo. ---- Los Zan-Q is a bi-lingual Clan that has both casual and intensely active members. Los Zan-Q is a friendly clan that is always in communication and really works as a Clan, taking in consideration the opinions of each Clan member. Los Zan-Q members strive to perfect resource raiding and war attacking strategies and share with other Clan members. Los Zan-Q is involved in a Clan War every few days. Everyone wants a friendly, active Clan that can win wars and get loot. Each Clan member respects the Clan and takes in consideration the following Guidelines: 1. All members must be active enough to attack twice in every Clan War that stars need to be gained. Attacks help win stars and gain war loot. If not able to participate, members should option out of the war. 2. All members must respect each other and honor when another member calls who they are going to attack. Building specific armies against a base is more effective. All known war calls can be found here. 3. All members must lure out enemy clan troops unless using a dragon army. Killing the enemy clan troops ensures a successful attack. 4. All members need most buildings upgraded to the appropriate level of their Town Hall before upgrading to the next level Town Hall. Defenses help keep the Clan match-up for wars more even. Note that these Guidelines are not absolute but the Clan may feel disrespected if no attempts at upgrading or no war attacks are made. Judgement may be made by the Clan at such a time in a case by case manner to ascertain respect for the Clan. Simple communication is also respecting the Clan when anyone has a busy schedule during a war or intends to upgrade but hasn't had the time. Please communicate in our friendly, active environment. 'Sede de Los Zan-Q Los Zan-Q Headquarters' Si tienes problemas para "farming" o ganar estrellas en una guerra - echa un vistazo a los enlaces de abajo o pida a algún miembro del clan consejos a traves del 'chat'. Este sitio web se actualiza por los miembros del clan y cualquiera puede editar cualquier página. Se puede añadir algo si ves que falta y no olvides regresar, esta página web es actualizada con el tiempo! ---- If you are having trouble farming or winning stars in a war - check out the links below or ask members in Clan chat for advice. This website is updated by Clan members and anyone may edit any page. Add something if you see anything missing and don't forget to check back, this website changes over time! Simple dragon pathing Simple dragon funneling Simple dragon attack against TH7 (guaranteed 3 star) Using max level Balloons in your clan castle (TH 8 dragon attack example) Examples of Attack Strategy and Base Defense Ejemplos de Estrategia de Ataque y Defensa Los Zan-Q:Miembros Los Zan-Q:Members Los Zan-Q:Historia Los Zan-Q:History Los Zan-Q:Estrategias de Guerra Los Zan-Q:War Strategies Los Zan-Q Estrategias Raiding Recursos Los Zan-Q Resource Raiding Strategies General information Tools of a successful warclan War Line-Up Strategy Defensive_CC_troop_data Entertainment Forum:Tribute to Peter17$ últimas actividades latest activity Los Zan-Q Trofeos Obligatorios (Required trophies): 600 Clan Ubicación (Clan Location): Puerto Rico Category:Browse